1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an assembly structure and electronic device thereof. In addition, the assembly structure achieves the purpose of detaching in two steps.
2. Description of the Related Art
For proving an electronic device user can change the inner electronic element, the housing of the electronic device is detachable, and for avoiding detaching whole housing, the designer proves a rear cover for user detaching.
The traditional rear cover is fixed by a screw, and now, the rear cover is fixed by a quick release structure for convenient. However the traditional quick release structure is difficult to operate, the user should push the quick release structure in horizontal direction, and pushes the rear cover in the vertical direction. It means that the user needs to press the quick release structure for pushing up the rear cover in the same time, the user needs to force in two directions. The operation is not smoothly, the user even can't detach the rear cover successfully.